


By the fault of one shiny large cat

by Casey39anniemay



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Gen, Helios is Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon) in my fanfic, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Parallel Universes, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey39anniemay/pseuds/Casey39anniemay
Summary: Red gets caught up by a teleporting trigger happy rampaging solgaleo and travels to a different dimension.He then finds himself as a 17 years old that was curiously wearing his previous syna suit.Learns that he was stuck in an alternate dimension with his only ticket of going back home is   ̶s̶o̶l̶g̶a̶l̶e̶o̶.̶Fun.(Not)
Relationships: Leaf & Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 36
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I wanted for so long

The world of pokemon is filled with possibilities that the possibility of an impossible is well, impossible. 

Though Red watched with undisguised horror, from on top of one of the buildings, as his young lookalike (and friends?) below him turning to stone should definitely be impossible. He just wants to have a good time at Alola with his husband so why was he here out in the outskirts of an airship(??) ruins?

Short answer, A Shiny Solgaleo running amok.

Long answer, it was 2 days ago. 

He and Green were just enjoying one of the secret quiet spots around the island as they waited for half of their team to be healed at a nearby pokecenter. 

Pikachu and Mimikyu ( the newest capture on Red's team, Green tries not to think too much about the ghost type) were playing tag, splashing around water everywhere. Blastoise, having much more energy than their companioned teammates, joined them as a way to keep them in place while Charizard and Venusaur are all in their respective balls to catched up some sleep.

All is well. The sun is hot, Red and his newly wed husband are relaxing in a shady area where they can fully see their pokemon having fun and everything's in order while waiting for most of Green's team and Red's snorlax and lapras to heal at the nearby pokecenter.

That is until what comes next, that is. 

Red gets up from his seat and slowly stretches out the knots on his back. Giving Green a full front view seat of the glorious view of Red's adult body. Green wolf-whistle as he smirks at the view he was given to. 

"Not bad for an old guy but if we're happened to be talking about the guy that ages well, welp look no further than this jackpot," Green points to himself with his thumb with an arrogance that makes Green, Green.

Red rolled his eyes and softly smiled to himself. Silently agreeing but not saying anything to not further inflate the already large ego of the one and only Green Oak. He huffs in a silent chuckle as he raises an eyebrow, looking at Green with an arm on his hip in silent words that Green always knows how to interpret.

' We're just 27, don't exaggerate.'

Green adjusted himself on his plastic chair and rested his cheek on one hand. "With the way the world chucks out young trainer prodigies left and right makes me feel like my old gramps that is."

' You enjoyed the challenge, though.' Red signs back, trying not to smile at Green's another ridiculous yet silly remark.

"Damn straight. The world doesn't need any idiot trainers like that one guy at Celadon city."

Both Green and Red subconsciously shudder at the memory. Nobody needs to remember that time when that idiot did to Celadon City. Misty was still distraught till this day over what happened. Green cleared his throat, "Well, my point is that would it be exciting to fight trainers that are in our same age? Yeah, fighting skilled trainers are the best but it's still a bit humiliating to lose to a 10 year old. You get me?"

While it's true that more and more better (and younger) trainers are emerging thanks to Red, who was the world's inspiration as the world's best pokemon trainer, to his growing dismay and embarrassment. (He's just a guy that's a bit good at pokemon training, he does not want to be mobbed by journalists and fans while he was just doing what he wants and does best, pokemon battling.) He has noticed that good trainers seemed to be getting younger and younger while he and Green are getting older. He'll admit though, having someone other than Green as a challenge was an interesting idea. Not that Red will ever get tired of Green. Personally, he doesn't care what age his opponent is. As long as he gets a good fight, then who cares about whose age is who?

Red shrugs as he lazily waves back and turns around to walk up towards where pikachu, mimikyu and blastoise are. All three of them are locked in a game of splashing around and wrestling together. Blastoise only standing a bit curled as to join the two playing without any possible casualties. 

The three looked up when they heard Red approaching. He adjusted the hem of his pants before walking near towards the pokemon. Mimikyu and Pikachu both jumps onto his shoulder and Pikachu happily squeaks as Red lightly scratches under Pikachu's chin. Mimikyu curled itself on Red's other shoulder as it began to nod off. He then also proceeds to pet massaged Blastoise on the head, who growled in appreciation and contentment.

When suddenly a rampaging solgaleo bursted from seemingly out of nowhere and proceeds to open up another wormhole. That wormhole was just about where Red and the pokemon were standing on. There was no time to react. As Red falls from the wormhole, the last thing he sees was Green's horrified expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the professor but then Red discovers something quite unusual.

"Talking"  
'Talking but by using notebook'

Professor Oak is not happy.

Especially the way things had gone today. A lot has happened but the stoned statues that once were the pokedex holders took the cake. Lorelei and Kimberly was on the nearest building using the building's phone talking to some people trying to get help at least to transport the statues to a safe place. With the things have been going on, keeping the statues was now the only thing they could do. Professor Oak stayed behind to keep an eye on the statues. With their phones busted due to the previous battles they've encountured, they have no choice but to use an another phone to communicate.

Then the ground rumbled almost causing the statues and the professor to fall down. Professor Oak looked at the direction of the supposed epicenter and paled. 

A stampede of pokemon is heading towards the direction of the professor and the statues. But before any casualties could occur, a figure suddenly descended from above and passed through the professor and the statues until the figure stops at a safe distance in front of them and releases his pokemon.

Charizard and … something like a pikachu was released in a chain of smoke before unleashing a low hitting heatwave and disarming voice. Effectively stopping the stampede. The pokemon slowly calmed down. 

On the first line of the stampede was a group of local ratatta looking confused. The figure slowly approches with both hands visibly empty and stops in front of them. The figure then tooks out a berry from his pockets and stretched out his hand as a peace offering. A lone rattata cautiously sniffs the berry before taking a bite. After that the pokemon all gather around as the figure slowly but surely worked into making every pokemon at the stampede into a calm state with his endless pets and berries offerings. When every pokemon was calmed enough, one by one they all leave but not before giving the kind stranger a thank you nudge, growl or whatever they do as a thank you gesture.Then the figure turned around.

Professor Oak blinks. Looks behind him then back again at the stranger who just helped him. 

The stoic stranger recalled both of his pokemon with a pat on both of their heads as good job . He then took out a small notebook and pen and wrote. He then hesitantly looked at the professor who was looking curiously at him waiting patiently as the professor waited to hear what the stranger who just helped say before showing him what he wanted to say.

' I saw what happened to them. Are you alright?'

Can't he speak? Professor Oak couldn't help but think as he silently observed the trainer that looked remarkably the same as the same hotheaded trainer who has currently petrified as stone right now. If only the trainer were to smile instead of the serious poker face he's currently showing, Professor Oak would have been fooled to believe that it's Red in front of him. On closer inspection, this stranger has grey eyes instead of the crimson red eyes Red has.

Pokemon are fickle yet intellegent creatures that only listened to people they deemed trustworthy. So if a pokemon were to approach a complete stranger, that stranger is worth listening to.

Pokemon also has individual types of attacks that have its own disadvantages. Fire has a weakness against water. Water had no effect on grass and grass can be oblitherated with fire. Each type has its own advantages and disadvantages. But turning a living thing into a different thing is a complete new story. 

The stranger awkwardly shifts his foot still waiting for an answer. Professor Oak quickly gets a hold of himself and said, "Oh how rude of me, thank you for your help. If it wasn't for you, well.. the worst may have befallen. And to the answer to your question...as you can see here, the situation is well, hopeless." Professor Oak waved at the direction to where the petrified pokedex owners stand.

______________________________________________

No shit sherlock. Red eyed the stones statues with the same serious poker face look he had ever since being stuck in this dimension. For a completely different dimension, he and the other Red looked completely the same. If one were to overlook the expression and clothes each wears, they might have assumed Red had a long lost brother.

Professor Oak looked at Red who was staring at them then at the statues. He sighs. Wondering if he had been there helping them, would things change? " If only things can be wishes to undo such things," he mused as he shakes his head.

Wait, wish?

Red's eyes widen. He had an idea. Might be a stretch but it won't hurt to give it a try. He written some things on his pocket notebook and lightly tug on the sleeve of a preoccupied professor who was busy thinking on what to do next.

'Jirachi'

"Jirachi?, " Professor Oak blinks at the odd name then gasped as he came into realization. "Wait a minute don't you mean that pokemon?"

A nod.

" But that's impossible! That pokemon is said to only wake up every a thousand of years…." Professor Oak pauses as he mentally calculate the years jirachi would appear. Hope slowly creeps up onto the chest of the oldest Oak as he began to realize what the stranger in front of him was trying to say in forms of small words on a piece of paper. 

When Professor Oak first saw the statues he felt hopeless and guilt. Devastated as he come to the conclusion of his grandson and his pokedex owners could never wake again from their unnatural prison. But now, when this look-a-like of Red's suddenly appeared to protect the vunerable statues from out of nowhere and manages to give an answer to the pokedex's holders' dilemma, he could not avoid the grateful smile that threatens to appear on his face. 

Red silently sighs in relief. Finally the old professor gets it.

Professor Oak turns to Red and widely smiled. " My boy thank you so much! Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Professor Samuel Oak. You may call me Professor Oak. And who you might be?"

Oh shit. Not a good idea to tell the aging old man about him since the old man really doesn't need another stress to add on to his plate. In a fit of the most silent panicking ever, Red impulsively wrote on his notebook one of the most used nicknames Red has gotten from his partner,

'Rouge'. 

______________________________________________

Rouge

The nickname that Green loves to use sometimes on him.

Before he even knew it, he was conditioned by Green to get flustered whenever Green uttered out his nickname with a tinge of kalosian accent that makes every word Green says in kalosian a pleasurable sin to hear. Good thing Green is the only one that could make him turned on now. 

The only reason why Red even thought of the name 'Rouge' was because of how Green often loves to see him flustered. He had no evidence but Red suspects Green does this to see if he can get flustered if other kalosian people say his name when they get to travel to Kalos one day. Jokes on him, only he can make Red blush.

….

Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Shit. He still needed to get home. And the professor was his best shot at finding solgaleo. But the professor is busy with this… problem. A problem that involves some serious help.

Alright, Red decided to help the poor professor enough to make the professor help him track solgaleo.

If Red could recall from Green's ramblings, Solgaleo is the legendary sun pokemon that could travel through dimensions. If that were true, then mabye whatever place he landed on was a different dimension. Or a parallel world mirrored to his world precisesly. It still doesn't explain why he reverted back into the body of his former self together with supplies he definently remembered ludging around pasio but not when he was on Alola. Mabye when traveling through that portal that solgaleo opened up underneath him reverted him and his companions back into time to keep them from harm?

Might be a long stretch but it's the best explanation he's got right now. And this kind of thinking is making his head a bit dizzy just trying to make every single thing that he saw and went though a bit more sense. Red sigh.

Damn that sunny cat from hell that puts him here. Yeah a legendary pokemon alright, a legendary pain in the ass more like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do from here. Pls comment if you want to give me ideas(/>~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf arrived to a mess called Green while Red deals being a stowaway of the SS Solgaleo.

Two days later afterwards in Alola...

Leaf arrived at the scene of pure utter chaos. She knew without her things would derailed but she really doesn't expect Green in the middle of scattered research papers and books holding three books at all once trying to mend his face with one of the pages with how near his face on the poor book. Professor Burnet and professor Kukui are on his side, each clutching at different papers both looking ready to pass out if the eyebags on their eyes didn't indicate such need.

And no Red on site.

Hooo boy. Did Red bailed again onto the nearest Ice mountain again? Because if so, why is Green still here and not chasing that once caveman back to civilization? 

One step onto the madness filled room and Green looks up. 

Eyes red as if been crying, dried tracks of tears on his cheeks, rustled up hair that indicates no hairbrush and the darkest eyebags Leaf has ever seen on Green made her pause. Darker than the once she saw one day on the video chat with collage student Green. 

Green squints at her, not really sure if he is actually seeing Leaf or not. When the dark spots from his vision faded, although confused as to why she was here, Green looked relieved, made a beeline towards Leaf and gives her the most bone crushing hug she has ever had. She can testify on that, she has one of the most cuddly Manchoke there is.

Leaf was planning on surprising both of the newlywed dorks on their honeymoon of their gifts that was left to her by the others that couldn't attend to their wedding, then left but it seems there was a commotion.

Green then grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly at her. "I need your help, Red's been kidnapped."

Yup, these guys are hopeless without her.

______________________________________________

Arrival at pokespe world two days ago..

The palm trees swayed as the summer breeze passed through the beach. All was peaceful until a small swirling space of black appeared at the place where the water and sand meet, grew larger and larger into a large mass of opening through space and time. 

A shiny large cat that embodies the sun that shines through the lands of the earth lands gracefully out of the rip and runs forward onto its desired place in mind.

The same could not be said towards its stowaways.

A splash was made from the unconscious human and pokemons as they all lay between where the sand meets the waters of alola. The black gate of time and space disappeared.

_____________________________________________ 

A paw keeps on poking onto a cheek until it grew impatient and lightly conjured a small static shock. Red immediately jumps up seated and looks around until his eyes landed unto the one guilty pikachu who doesn't even looked guilty. The yellow pikachu just smiled cheekily when Red glared. 

A small growl and a soft blood curling screech made Red turns his head to the side to see Blastoise rolled its eyes on Pikachu while Mimikyu looked confused. 

Mimikyu kept on looking at Red like it doesn't know when to approach him. Red tilted his head and Mimikyu followed with a flop on its disguised head. He then slowly offered his outstretched arm as an invitation to beckon Mimikyu forward. Mimikyu looked at blastoise then at pikachu then back at Red.

Slowly but surely it let out a shadowy arm and held the offered hand a small touch. Red smiled. Mimikyu beamed back. Why does it looks like Mimikyu barely recognized him? 

Back then, Mimikyu was such a shy creature even when they first met at the dark parts of the forest back at the pikachu valley. Red and Green previously visited that place but got lost and accidentally found a lone mimikyu behind a tree spying on the sleeping pikachus that were basking on the warm light. 

Instead of fighting on capture, Red did the opposite. He sits back where the mimikyu could see him and outstretch a hand to it. Of course Green was originally against the idea of Red having a ghost type but a quick peck on the cheek made Green reluctantly agree.

After that and with a quick check on the pokedex, Red pay extra attention to his newest 'capture'. His original team doesn't mind at all at his current attention as they can see that shy mimikyu was just that starved for attention. 

A low timbre growl made Red instinctively looked at Blastoise, who pointed at the water then at him. Red titled his head at that. The only thing Red noticed was how tall Blastoise is. Is it just him or Blastoise just grew larger? Wait a minute, Green!

Grey eyes frantically searched the area but the only things he could see was the familiar beach he was currently and the three pokemon on his side. Then he looked down. Mimikyu scurried away as he scrambled to look at the water. He looked and saw a younger version of him staring back. He lifted a hand and the reflection copied the action. He let down his hand and the image on the water reflected back.

Inoutinoutbreathecantbreathnormally-

Stop.

Inhale. Hold. Exhale.

Red slowly opened his eyes. (When did he close them?)

He.. he looked exactly like the time he was on Pasio. He turned on his back and felt the backpack that was not supposed to be there as he did not remember wearing one this morning, lay heavy. 

Ohnononononononononononon-

His breathing quicken a bit. He closes his eyes.

Inhale. Hold. Exhale.

No time to panic. 

He needs to fix this but how? Is this still Alola or is this Pasio? He rises up and looks at his surroundings a bit more carefully. Still Alola. 

He slowly walked towards his team as he shrugs off his backpack and pluck off Charizard and Venusaur's pokeballs and let them both out. To their credit, they just took one look at him and displayed each signs of confusion while looking at pikachu for clarification. In their own language, Pikachu confirmed their confusion with a few squeaks and the two nodded back in understanding then looked at him as how they would looked at him everytime he screws up. Venusaur even looked like his mom whenever he does something stupid.

Red raised both of his hands deadpanned and shook his head. His hands slightly tremble. Whatever Pikachu said, he didn't clarify that this time Red wasn't at fault here for once. They still don't look convinced, rather they look concerned.

Red omitted to ignore their stares and checked out his backpack. He sits down on the sand and his team gets on guard as they all get ready for what's about to come. Red's fingers trembled. 

Can't hold it in.

Red leans forward using his knees, knockin off his hat as he clutches his hair tightly while heaves deep breaths. Pikachu leaps into action and lays itself on his lap as it gives continuous calming purrs and small statics of electricity. The others formed around Red as a sturdy and solid presence that never fails to remind Red that he's not alone as he worked his way out of his panicked state.

In and out, 4 seconds in, 7 seconds hold and 8 seconds out.

They all stayed that way until Red rests his back on Charizard while continued on petting Pikachu. A soft tap on his wrist and on his left, a hesitant Mimikyu holds up his hat. Red, although tired, smiled and used his left hand to light pet Mimikyu and took the hat.

Red sighs. Not putting on the cap, he draped his left arm over his eyes. 

What in the world happened? 

_____________________________________________

Everywhere a dead end. 

He looked for Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui but everywhere he asked, all he got was confused stares. He looked through familiar buildings and found construction sites. Everywhere he goes, each building or stall looked fairly new.

Is he in the past? 

Entering a nearby pokecenter, he took out his poryphone and sigh as he returned it back into his pocket when clicking on the on button doesn't work. When he got the energy back to do things again, he checked his old backpack. And sure enough, everything he brought back from Pasio was in here. Including his phone. 

He took almost all of the nearby free newspaper and settled near a free outlet where he can charge his phone. It's a good thing the charger was inside, including his camping materials and the necessities suitable for traveling. Pasio was an explorable place after all.

September 18, 2010.

It was the date of the world championship tournament that Red and Green attended back at Unova. So why was it that the international pages don't have any coverage over that event? The only thing that was written about Unova was some trivial things Red could care less about. He took another newspaper and scanned for the same thing. Nothing about the tournament. He looked at another newspaper.

Pikachu, who was beginning to get bored from watching Red reading the newspapers on his shoulder, hopped down and played nearby with his light ball. 

Same thing.

He looked through all of the newspaper and the same article about something that was not about the tournament was prominent. Red glances at the clock above the nurse station. 

September 18, 2010. 1:03 pm.

It's the same date as the newspaper. This doesn't make any sense. Then again, in a world where a teacup can be a pokemon doesn't make the world sense either. 

Red felt the numb cold on his blood as he came into realization. If he was not on the past, then where is he?

A ping from a fully charged phone and an earth shaking roar snapped Red from his thinking. He took the phone out and whistled for pikachu as he rushed out from the center. He hoped it's solgaleo. 

He looked around. Another roar came from above. He looked up and saw a weirdly colored solgaleo just on the roof of the center. People were screaming and ruuning away in panic around him but he was the only one looking at the sun lion. 

Maybe he could try a nicer approach towards it? Then Solgaleo pounced towards him. Screw it. Old fashion it is.

Pikachu blocks the upcoming attack with an iron tail. Using its tail, the mouse pokemon then used up all of its might to push Solgaleo away from the center onto the open street where the area was widely cleared of pokemon and human alike. Briefly looked behind to nod at Red before facing the legendary pokemon with a ready stance and a glare.

They are ready for battle. But before Red could even whistle for an attack, Solgaleo had other plans. 

Solgaleo flee from the battle!

Red and pikachu both felt cheated. They nodded each other in unison before chasing after Solgaleo.

____________________________________________

It's been two days since the Solgaleo chase. Red didn't remember much nor mind much about what he did these last days and neither does his pokemon do as they all shared the same tunnel vision focus of chasing after Solgaleo. All he could recall were battles from different terrains and the non stop running. 

He stops and put both of his hands on his knees as he slowly catches his breath. Charizard, who was half tired, turned its head around and around, scanning for any signs of Solgaleo. This time they were on the outskirts of a city. Debris scatter across the area as a ruined airship layed just outside of the city grounds.

Red looked around too and sigh. He might have just lost Solgaleo. Again. These few days of pursuing may have been for naught. Though he had to wonder, where in the world is he?

From afar he could see people battling. Suddenly there was a flash of light. When he got closer, all he could see are people slowly turning to stone. 

The most shocking thing? There was a guy with the exact same face as Red (though a bit younger than him) slowly turning to stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. MEH.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Oak makes some plans, Green is stressed out of his mind and Red is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green, I am so sorry but u must suffer a bit.

Before stepping out of the team rocket building, Professor Oak and those that were kidnapped alongside him found a room that contained information of different kind of pokemon. He remember the bits of information found by Kimberly mentioning Jirachi. Back then he didn't think much about the pokemon and only remember the information that was presented about as a phantom pokemon that could grant wishes.

But when that mysterious boy named Rouge that saved him from the stampede, mentioned such a pokemon, he was ecstatic at the hope he manage to find and a bit suspicious. He asked the boy how he learned about Jirachi and he answered via pen and paper that he traveled and heard of stories.

He can tell by the way the boy carried himself that he is also a good trainer so he asked the boy if he could hire him to protect the statues. The boy agrees but if only he could help him with a problem that involves with an unusual pokemon from another region. 

The professor agrees and the two shake on it. Now the boy is on his way to the battle frontier together with the statues while he ends his call with Scott and finishing up the complete analysis of the collected data that Kimberly stole for him to locate where Jirachi would appear.

The old yet wise Professor Oak wished he did the right thing.

The weathered old man prepared himself mentally before contacting the other pokedex holders. He needed all the help he could get.

_____________________________________

  


"Sooo… Red has been taken away by a large 'bastard' cat?.....What?"

"Thats its name."

Muffled voice between the corridors echoed, "It's solgaleo!".

The professors went to the kitchen, the other side of the room to rest up a bit from the haphazard chaos that has been going on while Green was keeping Leaf up to date as to what has happened.

Green scoffed. "Nope", he said with a bit of venom, "I dub thee thy son of a bitch a bastard cat from hell." He muttered more and more to himself that Leaf was pretty sure were insults in the most creative ways possible. 

Green did not take this well. Of course, he already read up articles about the strange phenomenon surrounding Alola and its evolutionary inhabitants but the wormhole effect on this region is an unpredictable variable that had no conceivable outcome. 

He hates not knowing things.

Space-time continuum is complex. It involves a lot of numbers, equations, theories and hypotheses that will only be more of a spectacle drawn up by observation and lucky occurrences.

In Alola, there are legendary pokemons that are the literal beings of the sun and moon that could create these worm holes. A phenomenon described as literal rips of time and space. So for Red to be dropped somewhere where Green can't even reach is something out of Green's top ten nightmares.

Only this time, he's awake.

After the accident at the beach, he immediately went to the only person he knew that had researched this type of pokemon mystery.

Only the thought of Red's well being kept him going through every single research that involves this phenomenon.

What if Red landed in a midst of a war?

What if Red fall of a cliff?

What if this will be a repeat of Mt. Silver?

what if,

What if,

WHAT IF-

He punched the nearest wall, his face facing on the floor. As if losing the strength, he collapsed onto the floor with the wall supporting his body, leaning his back onto it.

"I- I can't- I..." He covered his face as he takes deep breaths. "I- I can't- I - Red- what if..-."

"Green…" Leaf looked at her dear friend with a lost expression. She then joins him sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall with Green on her left. Nothing to say, she could only stay by his side while her friend silently cried his heart out.

After a few minutes of silent heartbreaking sobs, Green took a deep sigh, wiped his tears and hugged his knees. 

He then uttered a silent, "What if i never got to see him again?"

By his side, Leaf gently said, "Don't say that..."

" Well, what if I can't anymore!" Green lifted his head as his knuckles whiten from how hard he gripped his whole body.

"We don't know where or heck even  _ when  _ he is!" 

He stood up, circled the room not even minding how he steps on the research papers that have been scattered around the floor. Leaf watched as Green aggressively runs his hand through his hair as he paces around with his brow creased on his face. 

Green muttered yet again on his breath on the possible scenarios that Red might have gotten himself to, each scenario making him take shallow rapid breathing more and more quicker. Steady hands on his shoulder stopped his pacing and guided him to a nearby chair. 

"Breathe Green, I doubt Red will be in any real danger. He's one of the most capable survivalists out there. And besides, didn't he survive on the top of the world's most dangerous mountain of all for 2 years?"

Leaf gripped his shoulders as she positioned herself behind him. 

"Well, this one is different. How in the world are we able to contact him? It's not like I could climb another mountain just to talked to him again." Green sassed, his breathing a bit more stable as he turned his head a bit to the back. "I doubt the reception in the ultra space can pick up on calls here."

Before Leaf could rebutted back at his sass, a  _ ringgg  _ from one of the boxes echoed. Two heads slowly turned to the direction of the sound.

Green looked at her with a questioning expression. Leaf looked back at him with confusion and shrug. She then walked over towards the gifts and took the one that vibrated with a loud ring. 

It’s her gift. 

She handed the gift to Green who still looked confused. "Umm… Leaf what is this?"

"Well, it's a box wrapped around with a piece of decorative paper meant for giving to -"

"You know what I meant."

She huffed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It's a wedding gift from yours truly. I brought some that didn't make it to your wedding. Brock says congrats by the way."

"Huh." Green looked at the ringing present with hesitation.

This time she couldn't help it, Leaf rolled her eyes, "Just open it already, there's no prank or something waiting for you. I'm surprised that old thing still works."

That old thing was Green's old poryphone. Its casing was losing its color and there were some cracks on the screen but it was still functional. The phone shakes and rings on his hand.

Green raised an eyebrow, holding up the phone delicately. "Really, it was with you the whole time?" 

Leaf cheekily smiled 

After his number got leaked to the public, he was forced to buy a new one. One day he misplaced his old phone and it was lost forever.

He replaced it with a new one and sometimes on a passing thought wondered where his old one ended up on. 

Turns out Leaf found it and decided to give it back to him in the form of a present. What a way to not spend any money for the person you cared about.

Green huffed out a small chuckle at the thought. He then looked at the call screen and blanched. 

"Well?" Leaf asked impatiently, "Who is it?"

Green wordlessly turned his old phone for Leaf to see the caller id. Leaf's eyes widen.

The caller was Red.

If this was a prank call from some guy who thought he could mess around Green's old phone number then, may Arceus help that poor bastard from Green's wrath.

_____________________________________

“Umm...Captain Briney? What  **is** this?” A sea crew member pointed at the large crate that only has the plate ‘ship hold’ on the side.

The old yet vigorous captain walked around with a poor crew member on the tow trying and failing to get his captain to wear the sea uniform. He gestured to the cargo with his pelipper by his side, facing his crew and said, “Tis’ the five stone statues aye! We’re gonna be ferryin’ them to the battle frontier’s battle tower after the weddin’ ceremony tomorrow!”

“The stone statues? Whatever for?” One of them asked. 

Captain Briney only turned back, waving away the shoved uniform at him. “Don’t know! I’m only transportin’ them! A man of the sea minds his own business! Be careful with ‘em, y’hear? We’re professional transporters! I Don’t wanna be seein’ no single scratch on ‘em!”

The two crew members saluted and yelled, “Aye sir!” The third crew member that chased the captain with the sea uniform at hand shouted, “Sir, Your uniform! ”

They proceed to get back to work by wrapping around the crate with protective plastic wrapping with one of them uttering a “Alright, then…!” Securing the cargo tightly as possible. The extra precaution was a bit overkill but it's not like there could be anything wrong going on, right?

Suddenly there was a big earthquake like shaking vibrating across the ferry.

Instinctively, the two crewmen grabbed hold onto the nearest thing they could find and hold tightly onto the crate. “AHH! What’s going on!” The first crew member shouted in panic, preoccupied with trying to secure the cargo.

The other member looked back and saw a giant fierce looking tentacruel on the other side of the ferry and screamed, “AHH! A pokemon!!” and proceeds to take care of not doing something he might regret later.

The tentacruel raised his tentacle and tries to attack the crate the two were trying to protect. 

Suddenly a powerful thunderbolt, the kind that fills the air with static at the sheer power of it, intercepted the attack. A lone pikachu landed in front of the two and prepared its stance for another attack, glaring at the large pokemon. The tentacruel visibly flinched and swimmed a bit far away from the ship. The two glared at each other and the larger pokemon swimmed away. Not daring to attack again for it knew it was severely outclassed.

The two stared shell-shock at the event that just happened and kept their eyes glued on the tiny yet powerful pikachu in front of them, who proceeded to turn to their direction and squeak adorably. Its large chubby cheeks bounced as it titled its head at them, who are still frozen from shock. The yellow pokemon raises its head, squeaks excitedly at the direction behind them and goes on fours to get closer to the teenager cladded in a red large collar jacket, who walked in front of them, his back on them as the teen scooped up the pikachu into his arms and giving it loving scratches on its head. The pokemon purred on his arms, relaxed too much to the point of falling off from its trainer’s arms.

The two shook themselves out of their stupor and gathered around the teen to thank him repeatedly all the while praising his pikachu, who smiled smugly at them. The teen remained quiet at them but nodded at their thanks. 

After the two talked to the teen, the first crewmember walked to the other direction to give captain Briney his report on the cargos while the other re-secured the other cargos on deck.

The teen hovering around not too close to the cargos but not too far either. Pikachu and Mimikyu, who was released for some fresh air, explored around the deck to kill some time as they stayed as close as possible to Red. 

Red did not sign up to be a bodyguard. He huffed in annoyance, but what else can he do but to stay close? Bored out of his mind he began to play around with his old phone. Not thinking too much, not giving himself much hope, he pressed the call on Green's contacts.

Red blink. The call was accepted.

His hands tremble slightly as he puts his phone near to his ear.

_ " Is this fucking funny to you?"  _

Red took a step back. The words flowed through the speakers of his phone with pure venom. But...

_ " Cuz i swear when-" _

"... Green, is that you? _ "  _ Red cuts the other person off, holding his breath as he willed himself to be strong. Because if that's not Green's voice, then he will break.

Despite trying to stay okay for his team, Red was not okay. These past few days have been the most bizarre days of this life. He needed something to ground himself.

_"...Red?_ "

For the first time in 2 days, Red genuinely smiled. His heart felt as if it could burst from the overflowing emotion of hope and love he had at the moment. He is a slient guy by nature but for this day, all he could think about was talking Green's ear off with his voice.

In a whisper like voice but still hearable, he said, 

"...Hi jerk, you miss me?"

______________________________________

Green hummed in thought through the phone. " _ So you're saying, is that you lied to my other grandpa about who you are and agreed to help you find solgaleo in exchange for helping guard our other selves that had been turned into stone.  _

_ Also you had been reverted back into the time when you participated in Pasio with all your stuff that you clearly didn't bring, I'm I getting this all right?"  _ He is surprisingly nonchalant over the phone, Red noted. He suspects Green had another meltdown and was trying to hide it but his voice on the phone gave him away.

Red rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand, subconsciously smiled in embarrassment. He hummed in confirmation.

_ " ...Red, either you had the worst luck or the best possible luck humanity had ever seen. Dismantling criminal organizations not enough for you, you had to settle with whatever this is too ? " _

And there it is. Red rolled his eyes in retort even though the other can't see his expression. He leaned back on to the railings and rested his elbows on the smooth metal. The sea breeze ruffled his jacket collar a bit. Red huffed in annoyance. 

_ " Hehe, even separated, I always knew where to push your buttons." _ A hint of relief and fondness unintentionally seeps through Green's voice.  _ "... Red, I'm glad you're okay." _

Red smiled. He hummed back in agreement for the reasons he liked to think about. He's glad he got to have a chance to talk to Green properly this time around. This situation feels eerily like the time he self isolates himself at 9,000 meters above sea level. 

And this time, it's not by choice.

Red doesn't let himself think about the possibility that he might never get the chance to go home. He doesn't think about the possibility of solgaleo might be unreachable or the fact that this situation is the absolute surreal experience he has ever got. That the only thing that's keeping him sane was the fact he had to keep it together for his team and for himself.

That his choices from now on will determine his fate of whether he will be stuck here forever or not.

Instead he drowns himself in Green's voice, talkative as ever. Red suspects Green was going on about the mundane things and the things he thought of on the spot because of the same thing he absolutely doesn't want to think about so he let his voice out more than normal to give the other the closure they both needed.

_ " - Leaf was here just a moment ago but walked out to talk to the professors. Before I forgot, the fact that you gave other gramps a bit of a white lie on the spot was a good idea, if i were to be on your place i would just panic -" _

Ummm huh?

_ "Hum? Oh yeah, think about it. If some random kid that looked like your grandson were to appear at the site where your real grandson turned to stone and say, ' Hey, I'm your grandson! ', that would have been disastrous. If I were gramps, I would flip out and kick your ass for daring to be my grandson when clearly the real one was right there." _

“…….”.

....That was not Red's intention at all. All Red sees at the time was a worn out Professor and decided not to give the poor old man any more mess to deal with. Especially when it was his mess.

_ " You did plan it out right? Red?" _

Yeah let's go with that. Red hummed back an agreed sound. What Green doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I was a bit confused as to why Professor Oak would not let someone be protecting the stone statues in the original manga. Then I realize, he's understaffed and on a deadline. Since Game!Red is here, why not let him protect it instead? The reason why Red reverted back into a kid was because of Solgaleo's wormhole. It reverted himself back into time to protect his body from being obliterated from traveling through time and space. And well, let's just say the sync stone on his poryphone is the reason for it to connect directly to Green's old phone. Weird pokemon magic stone.
> 
> Also did ya get the reference? (。^_・)ノ


	5. Meet Gold and Crys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going into the Battle frontier, the ferry makes a pitstop. Gold arrived first. Crys arrives to an ongoing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic, time was a bit faster and on a deadline than what was in the manga. Instead of 2 months, the ferry will travel from kanto to hoenn in ten days. Professor Oak called Scott at the finishing days of creating the Battle Frontier instead of the 2 months early warning

A wingull flew by across the clear skies of Slateport city. Magicarp and other fish pokemon lazily swim around the ships and ferries that occupied Slateport harbor. The rolling wheels of a skateboard was overshadowed by the hustle and bustle of the busy main streets and the harbor connected. A teenager cladded with a reverse hat and accompanied by an impish Typhlosion stopped at a nearby tent that was stationed just near the harbor and rested. Fanning himself in futility from the heat. 

Gold was at Hoenn region for a favor for the daycare but rushed to the harbor where he was supposed to enter aboard the ferry that carried the petrified fellow senior ‘dex holders and Silver to meet some guy that Gold wasn’t too sure if he heard the Professor right. Gold still can’t wrap his head around what Professor Oak just said to him on the phone.

An alien pokemon from space kidnapped him and Miss Blue’s parents that lead to the pokedex holders that partake the battle turned into stones? And after they got turned into stones, there was a sudden rampage of pokemon that was intercepted by a guy that looked a lot like Senior Red and that led to Professor Oak to hire the guy to keep the statues safe?

There was a lot of this to unpackage and Gold doesn’t even know where to start. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a mild headache coming. And that even to take consideration of why the statues were needed to be transported to the battle frontier. 

Seriously professor, a wishing pokemon??!

Now, Gold doesn’t doubt for a second of what the Professor just info dumped him. He knows that the world he lives in is strange, but add on to the fact that there’s a deadline that literally stakes on people’s lives is not something to look forward to. Not to mention the guy that the professor mentioned who traveled alongside the statues.

The guy is suspicious as hell. A Senior Red lookalike? Really?

A nudge from a snout tears Gold away from his thoughts to see the concerned look of Exbo the Typlosion. The ‘mon tilted its head and gave Gold another nudge, accompanied by short bouts of growls and whimpers.

Gold chuckled and patted his companion on the head with a small smile. “Thanks bud, but i’m fine. Just a little heated from the sun that’s all.” 

Slateport harbor was a sunny place for a lone visitor to wait. It only has a small tent for its visitors to block out the sun and Gold was not enjoying the heat. He looked from side to side, keeping watch of the ships and ferries that it occupies. 

A horn sounded from afar sea led Gold’s eyes to a particular ferry. Finally it had arrived.

Gold recalled Exbo back to its ball and placed his skateboard on the ground with a thud. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face. Let’s see who’s the guy that is supposingly protecting his seniors, shall we? 

_____________________________________________

Red is worried. It’s normal if a few pokemon would shaken up the ferry but it’s a bit suspicious that throughout the whole ride, some wild pokemon seem to be targeting the statues. Not the humans or the pokemon on board but on the statues alone. 

The salty breeze gently pushed Red’s bangs from his face, a harbor just nearby clear to see. Mimikyu and Pikachu played tag around the board. Charizard was circling around the skies while Blastoise was swimming lazily, following the ferry as it swims. Venusaur was resting its head from Red’s lap and enjoying the open sunlight. 

The frog-like pokemon growled in content as Red gave it ear scratches, barely even looking at yet another attack on the cargo and reflected it with a timed vine whip. A shuffle of scurried splashes underneath the deck is the only indication that anything had even happened. 

He has let out everyone just in case but there seems to be no worries as of now.

“ Ai’ eir’ me boy! E’r seems to be doin’ just fine ei?” 

Except for one. 

Red, who was sitting cross legged with a lap full of Venusaur, looks up to see Mr. Briney beamed down on him, still avoiding to wear his complete uniform. He tipped the brim of his cap in acknowledgement. 

Mr. Briney joined Red sitting on the few benches on the deck and patted Red’s shoulders so strongly, his arms almost buckled down from the strength.

“I 'ave to thank ye fer the work ye've been doin' as o' late. I've 'eard from me crewmembers that there ye 'ave intercepted many o' the wild pokemon's attacks on the cargo. Truth to be told, I been a bit sceptic as to why that there professor asked us to let ye in to protect the cargo but now we all know why!”

He pointed down on the said cargo, and bellowed “This here package be like a beacon to all wild pokemon an' I appreciated it that there ye came along. Why, be ye some sort o' champion o' a region or something?”

You’ll be surprised at my other titles, Red thought inwardly. Thinking about his previous World Champion and Kanto region champion titles and his most current one yet as a Battle legend. 

Mr. Briney suddenly slapped his forehead, “Oh I almost forgot, we be stoppin' by the slateport 'arbor fer a pit avast. The professor called me to tell ye to meet to the sky with a kid that there goes by the name, Gold. 'e's supposed to accompany ye on the ride to the battle frontier to keep an me good eye fer the package o'er 'ere.” 

Red nod. After Green and he reluctantly ended the call, Professor Oak suddenly called him and explained him through in a weary voice the situation he is about to enter. The old man talked about two pokedex holders (Red really doesn’t understand this and just hummed in understanding) who will be joining him and meet another person who is currently conquering the battle frontier while simultaneously trying to capture jirachi in just 7 days. 

Mr. Briney waved away at Red’s direction and said, “This here big thin' won't be goin' anywhere,so go on! When we land, stretch yer legs a bit. I shall be here while me crew members get some supplies fer th' trip.” Venusaur growled from the deck resonating with the same clear intentions ,to sunbathing out in the sun while protecting the cargo. Red couldn't help but chuckled under his breath and fondly scratched the spot between the ears where Venusaur likes. The behemoth melted under his hands within seconds. 

A horn echoed from the ferry, indicating the arrival at Slateport Harbor. With another strong pat on the shoulders, Mr. Briney stands up and goes on to do his job. 

Red looked at the back of the captain and gently removed the Venusaur from his lap. He whistled back for his team and everyone stopped at what they were doing to get closer to Red. 

With a few gestures explaining and ordering as to what to do, everyone nodded in understanding. Mimikyu decided to come with Red while Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur and Pikachu who chose to stay instead, would guard the package.

Well, time to see who’s Gold. Also is it just him or is the air a bit hot?

______________________________________________

Its f*cking hot. Red hates being here. He would like to be on the seas again please and thank you. He was just stepping away from the ferry stairs when the heat abruptly seeped into him. Mimikyu on the other hand was doing just fine. Being a pokemon from a tropical region can make a hot day in another region feel nothing. 

Red eyed the ghost/fairy pokemon with envy. The said ghost/fairy type innocently chitter back. The red capped trainer rolled his eyes and lightly scratched its sides, causing the pokemon to rub against his cheek in delight. 

Now where’s Gold? 

Suddenly the air shifts and Red barely dodges a fire thrower. His feet skirts at the gravel he landed at and looks in confusion at the embarrassed Typhlosion in front of him. Mimikyu angrily screeched in retort but stayed by his shoulder. 

Gold eyes sparked in anticipation as they stared down at the guarded yet confused grey eyes, accompanied by a mischievous smile. 

“Woah, You really looked like Senior Red!” Gold tilted his head, with a ballard cue rested lazily on his shoulders. He looked at Red for a few moments then readied a stance. A smirk stretched across his face. “Hey, let’s have a battle! Exbo, use flamethrower again!”

… Ethan? Oh right he’s in a different dimension right now. 

Mimikyu hopped from his shoulder and eagerly countered it with a shadow ball. It then menacingly stared down at the growing nervousness of its larger opponent. Red let out a faint smile unseen from his visor and nodded at his opponent. It's about time he’s getting a good battle here. And what better way to get to know the people you are about to work with than a battle?

______________________________________________

Crys arrived at the scene of a worn out battlefield. Rubbles of dirt and dust gathered everywhere at the harbor. She was also at Hoenn for pokedex data gathering but was also called down to the harbor as soon as she received a call from the professor. She rushed down to the harbor to see Gold and Exbo battling some guy cladded in a red jacket vest and a cap, making it a bit harder to see their face. Alongside fighting with the stranger was a creepy looking pokemon dressed in a pikachu stuffed toy. 

What...what happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold reluctantly acknowledges Red, Crys is so confused, and Green just wants Red to come back home.

_~My name is Emerald! I love pokemon battles! And I’ve come here to conquer the battle frontier!!~_

Shouted the boy with a viridian colored jewel on his forehead. A man with sunglasses and hawaiian shirt hurriedly grabs the boy away from the cameras. Out of range, he screamed at the boy who was nonchalantly chatting to him. 

A girl with blue hair locks tied in twin pigtails sweat drops at the scene played out by a nearby store with glass windows of televisions on display. On the other tv showcased the battle of lucky Lucy vs Emerald with the pokemon she sent him yesterday.

Crys sighs and shocks her head, walking away from the scenes. Is it just her or are idiots getting more and more frequent around her? A sweet smell scatters around the area giving everyone in the vicinity a relaxed atmosphere. Crys smiled.

She petted the long neck of Megaree and thanked him, making the leaf pokemon emit happy noises. Crys and the Meganium walked away from the screens on to the road towards the Slateport harbor. 

The hustle and bustle of the harbor stalls around her filled the surroundings with a lively picture of serenity and harmony. If only she could feel the same way too. The news that the Professor tells her yesterday has indirectly caused her mood to plummet ever since.

She lightly slapped her cheeks and jogged. Meganium trotted alongside her, a worried expression adorn on its face.

Then out of nowhere, a flurry of fire and wisps of darkness exploded nearby. The ground slightly rumbled at the intensity, making Crys and Meganium almost lose their balances. 

“ What the-”,Crys cuts off her own sentence to stare at the commotion. The continuous attacks seem to come from... 

Slateport harbor. 

Crys immediately runs off towards it with Meganium trotted behind her. 

______________________________________________

Upon arrival, she was met with dust particles scattered around the air. Large chunks of gravel scattered on the uneven grounds. The infrastructure of the nearby small stalls and miscellaneous sailing paraphernalia of the ships and ferries was thankfully, still intact. 

And at the center of it all was Gold wiping off the sweat underneath his chin, heaving huge breaths while leaning heavily on his pool cue. Exbo equally exhausted if not more, in front of a…

... stuffed pikachu doll? 

______________________________________________

Gold POV

Throughout the battle,Gold noticed things. Things such as his opponent doesn't shout out commands, can outwit his strategies in a blink of an eye and that his opponent's pokemon and strategies are unlikely he ever seen before. It has moves Gold hasn't encountered before and he was sure that the last attack, consisting of glitter and flashy was nothing to brush past when it manages to hit Exbo. Hard.

What made Gold change his mind on this particular person was that he also learned that his opponent is a bit on the soft side, after letting Exbo breathe subtly for just a bit moment, before returning attacks like nothing just happened. Of course this battle was just for fun, but a battle is also a great way to learn your opponent's character as a whole.

He also noticed that this battle is frickin hard! Like Senior Red hard. Or a final boss in a video game hard. 

But unlike Senior Red's strategy of on-the-fly creative ploys, his opponents tend to favor an unpredictable approach that Gold can't figure out due to the opponent's lack of vocal commands and creative uses on the terrain such as the time when the creepy looking pokemon uses wood hammer to hit on the cement floor to cover itself like a shield from an upcoming flamethrower.

He can say for certain, This guy is no Senior Red at all.

Gold smirk. Things just got interesting.

______________________________________________

Crys POV

And then before Crys could even react, the ‘stuffed toy’ immediately conjured up a shadow claw from the confines of its insides and swiftly dealt the final blow. Typhlosion wobbles from side to side, then fainted. 

Then everything came to a standstill.

A frustrated sigh. “ ...Well, that was unexpected.” Gold returned Exbo back into its ball, all the while whispered a quick ‘good job, bud’. 

He looked a bit miffed about the outcome of the battle and turned his direction and was about to make a joke or something as a way to clear out the tense atmosphere but was taken back when he saw Red standing, looking at his side with a melancholic expression. As if remembering a sad memory. 

Gold then walked towards the guy that was cladded in a red cap and large vest that hides the face of the owner and stares. The stuffed toy, who Crys was getting the creeps from looking at it, bashfully hid behind the guy. 

Gold stares at him with a blank expression then smirks. Offers a hand to shake. 

“Well, that was frustrating but good battle there. Next time I won’t lose! ”

The guy, who Crys still can't see their face due to the overly large neck collar, accepts the hand with a firm nod. Ok, she wants answers.

“Gold, what the heck happened here??” 

Gold turns to see Crys, confused but a bit pissed off. 

His eyes brightened in a mischievous glint and waved then said, “Hey super serious gal! The old man sent you too?” 

He hooked his arm around the stranger, who had to bend down a little due to height difference. “We were just playing around a bit, you know? 

When Crys just raised an eyebrow and waved her hand the destruction around them, Gold blinked. “Oh.” He turned his attention to the stranger,” Guess we got a little overboard? ”

The stranger only shrug awkwardly and played along.

Crys and Meganium walked up to them and when she could finally see the stranger, she gasped, ”Senior Red!?!?” 

Huh? Isn't he supposed to be a stone statue?? 

Gold removes his arm and compacted his cue staff into his pockets. “Yeah, I know right? He looks exactly like Senior Red! Guess the saying that there’s 7 people that look a lot like you walking around the world is right.”

Oh, so it's a look alike then? It's a bit surreal to see two people with the same face. The stuffed toy pokemon that eerily looks like a pikachu howls in short nervous intervals, When Crys looks at it, it startles and hides a bit more behind. 

Before anyone could do anything, an angry shouted behind them. “Hey, what in the world happened here?!“ A man, most likely the one in charge of the operations of the harbor, came rushing towards them with a frowning expression and crossed his arms. ”You three!” 

After one unhelpful comment from Gold, the three of them got an angry scolding and were off with a severe warning of not doing it again. The leaf pokemon besides Crys flinches at the loud tirade while the 'stuffed toy' pokemon besides the stranger visibly trembles from fright.

“Now, now. They‘re just kids! I think they get it already, right?” An old crone with a cane came forward out of nowhere to try to placate the angry guy. She wears a priestess robes and holds a staff with three bangles attached. “ Right?” was said more pointedly.

The three wordlessly nodded.

She then grabs a hold of the three and with a crooked smile directed at the disturbed guy, she said, “ So nice to chat with you but…... we will just be going then!” 

Then with a strength that surprised the three, She grabbed them all and highlighted into the ferry where Mr. Briney was waiting at the entrance.

The guy was left there standing and confused.

Crys didn't even do anything, Gold got a satisfied smile on his face and the guy with the large neck collar still has that stoic expression on his face throughout the whole ordeal.

She lets out a heavy sigh that she didn’t know she was even holding it. This is going to be a long trip. 

___________________________________________

On the ferry deck, Kimberly introduced herself as the holder of the ultimate skills and wants the mismatched trio to inherit her skills. (Read forcing it onto them)

Currently, Gold accidentally (again) insulted Kimberly which leads to her to hit him with her staff then not even looking, grabbing the guy with the stuffed pikachu doll pokemon who was trying to escape, all the while wearing out Gold’s ear on how Kimberly was still young enough to beat him up.

Gold took on the bait and the two battled out while the red-long vest quiet guy and Mr. Briney who introduced himself a while ago tried to keep the situation from blowing out of the proportions.

Crys discreetly contacted Prof. Oak.

She waited for a while for him to pick up the call while admiring the strong looking blastoise that was following the ferry below. Leaning against the railings while Meguree the meganium was chatting up with the charizard on the sky. She assumed that the pokemons’ trainer is the same guy that wears the long red vest and flame pants (who looks a bit edgy yet childish in Crys quiet opinion).

As soon as the call was picked up, Crys whispered, ‘Professor! I need-’ 

*Hello, Crys! Have you met up with Gold and Briney yet?*

‘What?! You know…?!’

*Well Gold was also there so I thought it was a good idea if you two would join him together with Rou-*

Kimberly suddenly appeared behind Crys. “Is that Professor Oak?”

Crys was too busy trying not to jump and drop kick the old priestess looking person to hear the question. Gold will never let it die on the fact she accidentally kicked an old person. Luckily Professor Oak heard it loud and clear and answered back. Crys wordlessly handed her gear to the old lady while the two chatted.

She… she is so confused. 

At the remains of the battle, Gold was defeated. Mr. Briney was by his side to give some comfort while the still unnamed guy was by his charizard and Meguree’s side. 

Not having a name to a face was a bit tiresome to call the guy his physical appearance. She made up her mind and walked towards the trainer, albeit with some anxiety on her steps.

Crys nervously approaches Red. Her eyes flicked from the ground to his face, biting her lip as if contemplating something.

"Um, mister?" Crys hesitated before pushing forward, her cheeks a bit red from embarrassment from realizing how long it took her to ask this, " I'm sorry if this was a bit late, but could you tell us your name?"

Gold paused. He then backpedaled his own thoughts and shouted, "So that's what I forgot!" 

He turned to Red and with a bit of cheek and admonishment on his part, he asked the same question without reservation. Crys was tempted to kick him again if not for the fact she also forgot to asked Red on his name too. 

Part of the reason why Crys was a bit hesitant to approach Red was his silent and stoic demeanor. The way he carried himself and how he came to command his pokemon with skillful actions without even speaking a single word speaks volumes of his skill level. And Crys had a hunch that Gold knew that too.

After a short time of Red looking at them with a poker face, he took out a notebook and flipped through the pages to reveal the name,"Tajiri".

And or maybe he was just that silent. That makes a lot more sense than what Crys is thinking of.

Gold on the other hand has an astonishing lack of tact.

"Mister, you mute or something?"

This time, Crys does not hesitate to comply with her urge.

"Ow! Super serious gal, what the hell is that for?!"

"You can't just ask people like that!"

"Why not? I was just- Ow!"

Crys and Gold bicker on the logistics of how to approach sensitive topics. Though from the corner of her eye, 'Tajiri' has a faint of smile on him, making Crys feel a little bit relaxed around him.

______________________________________________

Red POV

Red makes a mistake. He flipped through the wrong page. 

He tries to undo his mistake but before he could actually tell them, Eth- Gold opens his mouth that leads the duo to bicker.

He is in it deep huh?

….Oh well, he can just say that it's his last name or something.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the sky turned into a ombre of sunlight dripping down to the heavens above, small disputes were temporarily settled between the group and were guided to their rooms.

At night, with most of his pokemon tucked in for the night and belongings arranged, Red lies down on his bed looking at his contacts on his poryphone. But before he could even press the button, the phone buzzed and a video call appeared from Green himself.

Amused by how even till now, Green managed to be one step ahead of Red, he pressed accept.

Green was still the most handsome person he ever laid eyes on. Even when he looks like he looks ready to collapse, shirt all crumpled up and eyes bloodshot with dark eyebags underneath. He looks like he was still back at his previous university and even back then he was bad at taking care of himself when he is on the roll with completing his research.

When his eyes lit up in the way like he had seen something worth seeing, Red felt like he could take on the world for him and him alone.

*Awww*, Green gushed over the video call, *You look so cute before!*

Never mind, he is still an asshole.

*Can’t wait to see his handsome face can you, huh big guy? Or should I say little guy? Hehee.*

But it’s Red’s asshole and he is stuck with him till death. The small dimple that appears on Green’s face whenever he smirks in a light teasing way will always melts his frustrations away. 

He tries to tell Green to take care of himself but Green waved his concerns off with, “ It’s fine” and “Ok ok, I'm sleeping today, are you happy now?”

Red tells him about his day and Green cackles about it. He raises an eyebrow at the ‘ultimate skills’ and Kimberly and outrightly laughs at Red’s mistake of turning the wrong page.

When he is done laughing, Green leans back and heaves a heavy sigh as if trying to dispel and residue of the previous laughter. Shame, Red always liked his laughter. But Red’s favorite was his voice. God, his voice. Even when it was laced with kid-like venom back then, he always looks forward to his run-ins with the cocky rival. Call him an idiot for being in love, but he would rather be a fool for his mellowed rival and drown in his own feelings towards his rival than to be cold and alone again.

So when Green looked ready to speak for a day or two but was still a bit hesitant to talk about something, Red decided to do something about it.

“ Spit it out.”

Green blinked. Then stared at him like he was the one who was holding something back. 

*Spit what now?*

Red sits up from his bed and holds his phone up properly to look directly into his eyes. “Green, what is it? Something you want to share?”

Conflicting emotions played throughout Green’s face. Red wished he could reach out and smoothen his pinched expression and pressed soft kisses on his cheeks just to say in their language, _everything is okay,_ for comfort.

*You’re thinking something sappy again did you?* Green deflected, looking everywhere but him. 

“...”

Red stayed silent for a while. He could drop this but this must have been something big. And besides, if Green, who was hesitant to say something about the subject he was reluctant to talk about then it must have been about his current situation or the situation on Green’s end.

He prefers to rip out the bandaid swiftly as possible.

Green still doesn’t look at him, resigned. *Fine, Selene came back from her visit from Kanto. We tried, Red. We tried to come to you using Selene’s Solgaleo, the normal colored one not the 

cheap knockoff that puts you in that mess btw, but everytime Solgaleo tries to travel, Solgaleo always ends up where it was.*

*I tried, Red…* Green finally looks up and looks him in the eye. Something inside of Red breaks a little at how Green’s eyes seem to convey his pain of not being able to help much. 

A mockery of a smirk tries to appear on his beloved’s smile. Somehow this action is even worse to watch. *Guess you just have you wait a little longer...I’m so sorry.*

A whisper, *I want you back..*

Green drops his gaze onto the floor but thankfully doesn’t turn off the camera. His trust in Red is both a blessing and a curse. Red’s grateful Green trusted him to the point of vulnerability but it is also painful to watch someone you love beat himself up for trying to go up against the unknown. From the corner of Green’s screen, he saw his pokemons’ pokeballs resting on the desk besides their bed. 

“Snorlax.“

The classic tell of the pop and smoke coming from a pokeball, and a heavy landing indicating that snorlax lets itself out. Using its large fluffy arms, it envelops Green in a bear hug. Green never saw it coming. It's a comical yet endearing sight to see Green sputter and being caught off-guard by the impromptu bearhug from behind.

*What the-?! Dude, tell Snorlax to lay off! Ah!-*

But the tears that were supposed to fall on Green’s eyes never appear so Red counts that as a win. 

“Green.”

Green turned his attention back to Red. Exasperated beyond belief written all over his face but it’s better than the one before. *Look, Red-*

“ I love you.”

Green froze. Rarely they say these words out loud because in their language, actions speak louder for them. Those simple words, etched between their lingering touches and fleeting stares that held devotion as heavy as the vows they placed near the vein that touches their hearts.

But it’s nice to say those simple words out loud from time to time.

And when Green makes the sweetest smile of all for him and him alone, Red makes the decision of moving forward. For Green.

“I’m coming home so…” With a tilt of his head, Red smiled. “Please wait for me?” 

Held hostage between the large fat pokemon as a replacement of Red’s embrace, Green silently looks at him with comprehensive amber eyes and said, *No detours and bring souvenirs.*

Red chuckles under his breath as he nods to his request.

______________________________________________

Outside where the moon shines dimly, a shadow echoes a figure of a large yet oddly colored pokemon. 

In a flash of multicolored lights, the once large body of the feline shaped pokemon was reduced into a small creature. Intelligent eyes were the only thing that did not morph alongside its body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Look, Im in a bit of a romantic mood when I wrote the last bits so yeah. Ahahaha. Enjoy.


	7. Alola! Here's a tired Green and a worried crew of people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green is tired, everyone is worried and a certain Snorlax is an effective prison.

Green feels kinda sick. His sleepless endeavors of studying may have contributed to him almost falling apart in front of Red. Black spots started to float around his vision. He rubbed his eyes and sigh. 

He really doesn't want to fall asleep. 

He stood up. Well tried to, when he was suddenly manhandled by pillow-like limbs with paws into the giant's bed stomach. 

"He - hey big guy!", Green struggled within his prison, glaring behind him. "Lemme go!"

Green got squished even further onto its stomach. He huffed, annoyed(no he did not just pout), and muttered, "gotta finish up on the reading big guy, lemme go." Patting on its stomach with his barely free hands.

Snorlax shook its head and made itself comfortable onto the flat floor. Its body fat jiggled ever so slightly, strands of fluff fur poking on Green's eyelids.

Green struggled until he could feel his strength waning. He lets the darkness take over and for the first time since Red's abrupt traveling to the other universe, he slept without a heavy heart.

Too tired to even think about anything.

________________________________

_The next day….morning._

At the earliest peak of morning, Selene fidget in front of the door. Her hand raised to knock. Biting her lip, her thoughts strayed on what happened yesterday. Mr. Green's behavior was in a lack for the better words, worrisome. His almost manic way of forcing himself to do things as if things were normal even though the opposite. 

Sure, after pestering Ms. Leaf for some answers, she was also worried about Mr. Red's predicament but the way Mr. Green handles things, well she was just waiting for the inevitable crash and burn.

Lightly psyching herself up, she knocked. 

"Hello? Mr. Green? It's me, Selene." She shouted, knocked a bit more forcefully. "Hello? Are you home?"

A muffled voice, as if the speaker was very far away from the door, answered a "come in."

Selene hesitated but shrugged and turned the knob open. She steps inside, not for the first time being invited before, as such was not a stranger to the layout of the house. She walked into the bedroom to see a bizarre sight.

Mr. Green looked a bit more well rested than before, though his eye bags were still a bit dark for her tastes, holding up research papers on one hand while looking over a heavy looking book with another hand with ease. Eyeglasses perched on the bridge of his nose while looking at the papers with the same intensity when at battle.

She should know, she was on the receiving end of it back at the battle tree. But the version she gets was with vibrating anticipation full of commanding shouts and encouraging cheers, not the silent heavy one he was currently using on the papers.

Containers of takeout being scattered all over the bedroom and at the center of it all, a sleeping snorlax securely holding Mr. Green by the waist as if holding the trainer down. 

The bed was pushed onto the over edge of the wall, it's frame barely cracking under the pressure from being squished between a large creature and a sturdy wall. 

She found herself surprised both the bed and the wall still intact.

Her mouth quirks an involuntary smile as she tilts her head in thought. "Isn't that Mr. Red's Snorlax?" She asked, barely holding her laughter from the comical sight. 

And could not help herself from asking, "And why is Snorlax holding you hostage?"

Green looks at her without lifting his head and deadpans stares at her. 

She could not hold it in any longer and busted out a laughter so strong tears sprung up from the corners of her eyes.

Green rolled his eyes. 

Selene, trying to calm her laughter, gasped in and out huge chunks of air. But one look at the sight and she couldn't help herself from falling into another round of laughing at the _big strong previous champion of kanto_ being held hostage by a _big cuddly pokemon._

At last, sitting on the floor, clutching her stomach while taking gasps of air to calm herself, she inhaled a deep breath for the last time and exhaled. 

She lifted her head and said, "Ok, I'm done."

Green narrowed his eyes.

She held up her hands.

Rotom dex floated away from her bag and then snapped a photo.

On the back of her head, she knew she had to make that picture her background picture for her phone while falling into another round of laughter.

_________________________________

A laughing child on the floor, and a struggling Green trying to get out of his fluffy prison as if trying to strangle the rotom dex that was floating away from the clutches of eevee's playful paws.

Leaf remarked this should be a bad joke or something. Standing in front of the scene does seem like it.

"What a party, ei?"

Every head snaps to her direction. And a cacophony of noise all directed to her direction.

" Leaf! Get ur ass here and help-"

"AHAHAHA, sigh. Bad language Mr. Green. … AHAHAHAH-"

" Voi! Voi!" "*AHHHHHHH-*"

Then out of the blue, an innocent phone tone of an Eevee cutely squeaking rang the loudest in the room. 

The room froze. 

Slowly but surely, Green, whose cheeks lay a faint red blush, delicately picked up the battered old phone from his shirt pocket and looked. 

_Messages_

_Red_

_> i need help. I need info on Typhlosion and Aipom quick._

For a second, Green though his heart stops. Then he read the rest of the message and felt a little bit of relief. And annoyance. Already forgetting he had an audience waiting, he immediately replies back. In the background, Selene looked at Leaf, to which she answered with a helpless shrug. 

_Green_

_^DONT GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK SO EARLY MORNING_

_^Wait_

_^Send: PDF file_

_^u dont have ur pokedex?_

_Red_

_> wasn't with me on pasio or on the beach before._

_> Replied: Thx_

_Green_

_^Let me know if u need more info. And for the love of God, pls be careful._

_Red_

_> Ok ok._

_Green_

_^I'm serious, Red._

_Red_

_> Ok I promise._

_Green_

^U better be.

Green rolled his eyes. Glad to see that his spunk is still there. He looks up to see Leaf and Selene looking at him. 

He raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you two?"

Selene spoke first, "You have an eevee ringtone?"

Remembering that just happened, he sputtered defensively with a tinge of red blush appearing on his cheeks, "Red set it up permanently as a prank. What about it?"

She held up her hands again in a surrendering position. "Nothing, nothing." She smiled innocently. (She is so glad she has the foresight to instruct rotomdex to record after taking pictures.)

She turned to the side and looked at eevee who momentarily paused at its actions of scaring the living hell of the ghost type. Said ghost type who fled back onto her bag at the first signs of escape. 

Eevee pouted, then leaped onto its trainers lap. Curling itself up into a nap while Green automatically reached out to give his starter calming scratches out of habit.

Green turned to Leaf. She smirked, "You got that lovesick expression on that smug mug of yours again."

Green deadpans. "I do not have that 'lovesick' expression." Still restricted, he makes due with his arms to emphasize the word lovesick with air quotes.

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself." Leaf stretches, feeling a bit stiff from all the paperwork from yesterday. "Anywho, I just wanna drop by to tell you that you're getting a week off."

He blinks. Once and then twice. Then...

"Wait what!?" Green forced his way out but the limbs of a snorlax made sure he stayed put. 

Leaf rolled her eyes. As amusing it was to see Green struggle, she knew when enough is enough for him. 

She then pushed him down. With a bit of steel on her voice, she said, "No. You are not going anywhere mister. I will be the substitute for the battle tree. So just stay here and for once in your goddamn life, Rest."

Green turned to Selene, who was watching everything from the sidelines with intrigue. Privately, Selene is glad to see Mr. Green finally well. Or at least as well as he can be at the moment. So she agrees with Ms. Leaf. 

"Kid, help me out here!" He whined, fruitlessly pulling the arms around him and still failing to remove it. 

And if all it took was for him to get rested, well she would happily take sides with Miss Leaf. Her smile, still looking innocent, shook her head in negatively. 

Green groaned. Another ringtone rang from his pocket. With a quick look at it, he typed out a few keys, looked up then back at the phone then shrugged. He settled down on Snorlax's sleeping body without a fight and readied himself to fall asleep all the while cuddling with eevee into his arms like a pillow.

Leaf blink. Wtf?

Green opened his eyes half lidded and barely lifted his arm to show his recent conversation with Red. On the screen, Red typed, ' _go get some rest, it hurts to look at ur eyebags_.' He withdrew his hand back to cuddle his soft, obedient eevee. Unlike a certain three pronged red hatted brat who won’t help him in his time in crisis.

Leaf stared at him in disbelief, then groaned. "Ughhh… it took me two days for me to convince you to at least sleep, but when you had one conversation, just once conversation with Red, all of the sudden you want to get healthy? Really man?" Green inwardly smirked at her exasperated stare of resignation.

"Well, Red had a way of convincing me, if you know what I mean?" He then had the gall to wink at her.

“Ugh eww. There's a child here, keep it pg.”

“You signed up for this the moments you third wheeled us back then.” 

Leaf stuck out her tongue. "You’re lucky I’m nice enough to stay.”

_____________________________

_Afternoon_

Green walked down the bustling busy streets with fast gait and a frown on his face. It's his second day of rest. Of course, he tried to go to work but not only the staff turned him away with stern orders to relax but even the challengers who approached him looked worried. Does he look that bad? 

The window panels of the shops around him mocked his appearance. Sure, he freshens up and he did eat a bit of a snack on the go after grabbing Red’s Snorlax and Lapras on his way out but looking at the reflective windows he now notices that his complexion did look like he was about to join the other side any moment now.

He left Snorlax and Lapras on Leaf’s capable hands. If he can’t fight, at least Red’s pokemon can get a workout when Red gets back. Besides he can’t legally carry all of them and he trusts Leaf to take good care of them for a while. 

Eevee circled all over his legs with a demanding mewl, bringing him out of his thoughts. Jerking its head to a fancy café that reminded him of the places he used to go around Kalos. 

Left with nothing else to do, he nodded. Eevee purred in delight and ran headfirst to the place.

With one last look at the window panels, he shook his head and followed his wayward partner.

He ordered a light meal for himself and a basket of malasadas and fruits for eevee and his team. Walking towards the outdoor dining tables, with one hand, he lets out all of his team in the open space and settles down with his orders. 

A ping from his pockets, a rotom phone flew out from his pockets and appeared in front of his face. He had to lean a bit back from how near the screen was shoved into his face. With one hand on his food, he eats while reading the data gathered from Professor Brunet’s equipment.

His brow furrowed in worry. Scrolling down, the data comes up with a pattern. He types a thank you and a message to meet up later to discuss this information. If he’s right, then the information the data suggested is something they needed to sort out properly. And fast.

He returned rotom phone back and was about to resume his meal when he was yet again disturbed by faint vibration from his other phone. After that incident, he turns the poryphone into vibrate mode. Fishing it out with his other hand, he looked at his poryphone all the while multitasking eating his meal.

_Red_

_> Remember Ethan?_

_Green_

_^Polite kid, a great battler and one of the only people that can kick your ass. Yeah, I remember the kid, what about him?_

_Red_

_> I met the other version of him here._

Green blinked in surprise. Feeling his throat a bit scratchy, he reaches for his drink and takes a sip. 

_Green_

_^Woah trippy._

_Red_

_> And he is the exact opposite of what you just described him here._

Only to regret it. Green coughed, covering his mouth. He cleared his throat to cover up the laugh that bubbled up involuntary. Eevee looks up from her share to look at her trainer in concern. With his shoulders shaking, he waved off Eevee’s concern and typed back. 

_Green_

_^Don’t be rude._

_Red_

_> His name here is Gold._

He really should refrain from consuming food or drinks while reading Red’s texts. Green is not sorry at all for laughing out loud at the irony. Eevee stared at him laughing and shook its head. Electing to just ignore him and focusing on the delectable fruits in front of her. He then heaved a huge sigh, clutching his stomach on one hand, he replied. 

_Green_

_^I thought the color naming was just a Pallet town tradition. Didn’t know it spread to Johto. Either that or his parents really need a supervisor for naming kids._

_______________________________

After eating his lunch, Green immediately goes to the lab where he finds Professor Burnett neck deep with all equipment connected to the plug. Without saying anything, The professor hands him a tablet that shows the occurring monitoring of space itself.

"You sure this is all that came up?" Green held up the tablet that indicated the current string waves emitting from the unusual unopened wormholes. The wormholes are there all right, but it seems to be plugged. Like something is closing all the gates from all dimensions and realms of reality.

Something powerful.

"Yes yes I'm sure. Even we are all confused as to why this is happeni- Ouch!" A thud then Professor Burnet emerged underneath the lab table, clutching her head in pain. She waves off Green’s concern and brushes past him to set up even more monitoring equipment. “Can you remove that USB from your right? Third row, almost next to that monitor. Thanks.”

Almost as if she was being chased by a hornet of Beedrills, she moved from one machine to another. Occasionally checking up the unpredictable influx of data that is currently showcased on the tablet on Green’s hand.

She can’t stop. Not while all of this mess was partially her fault. If she had been just a bit faster at finding out, all of this mess would have not been made in the first place. If she had made more of her research, she would have known that the trainer who is currently clutching the monitoring tablet is on a vacation and not on a search for a new place to battle.

Yeahh.. she feels a little bit guilty about that. For her blunder, she would help in any way she can. 

“Prof, what’s up with the… uhh..unusual training regimen?" 

She looks up on what she is being doing to see Green looking at her husband's training regimen with a conflicted expression.

Burnet looks back to the time whenever her husband does his training and sweat drops. She could understand Green's expression. It's an intense workout for sure.

"Red would be fine following this." Green mused, thinking out loud. "Because this is the exact kind of recklessness he would be down for."

Ok, that she could agree on.

"Red will be fine. Husbands will always be a pain in the neck. But that's what vows are for, right? To be reminded why stuck with them." Professor Burnet nudged him by the shoulder on her way to walk around again.

“No..it’s, not that's …well maybe because of his recklessness. This is supposed to be our break you know? Well a break that is also work but you get what I mean.”

The professor stopped what she was doing and walked towards Green. Looking troubled, she said, "You know, when we heard you both coming to Alola, we thought it would be a great idea to invite you two to be the battle trees' final bosses.” Professor Burnet bowed in apology, causing Green to flounder on his hold on the tablet. “I'm sorry we didn't realize you both were on your honeymoon." 

Green became a bit flustered and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He sets the tablet down on a nearby table that's a bit free from clutter and tries to reassure her with a grin. "Ahaha...It's fine. We were bound to be a bit bored so it's a welcome change for us to have a challenge everywhere we go."

"But.."

"It’s fine," His smile became cocky. "It won't do for me to become rusty just because I was distracted by Red's muscles." 

Professor Burnet's shoulders became less tense and lets out a small laugh. She lightly slapped his shoulder when he snickered at his own words.

"Although…" Professor Burnet trailed off, tilting her head in thought then mischievously smirked. "The masked royal’s muscles are much more pronounced, don't you agree?"

Green arched an eyebrow. "Well I for one can testify Red's are much more solid than his would ever be."

"Oh I won't be so sure about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Professor Burnet smirk widens. "Well.."

A cough draws both adults' attention to Helios, who entered the lab quietly. He does not need to hear their partners' bodies in detail thankyouverymuch.

Helios just wants to get this last delivery of the day done that was abruptly shoved into him by Selene so he can get back to training for challenging the battle tree.

Though why is Green, the battle legend here and not at the battle tree?

And where's Red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I f*cking hate the timeline. I reread the manga while writing chapter 4(Ithink?) and it turns out it was months between the battle frontier and team rocket. So for this and maybe the next chapter will be mayyybe fixing up some plot holes I found in my story. I'm too lazy to rewrite them all. Good news, i think i know how to incorporate this mishap into a plot line. Ithink.
> 
> Let me know what ya think of this. And yes, its a mess.


	8. Pity party is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helios is annoyed, Green has his annoying personality back and the plot finally progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a bit short...

Helios gets dragged (read: tricked) into agreeing to a battle spar against Green later that afternoon after he spilled the fact he was going to challenge the battle tree soon.

He would have appreciated it if not for the fact that he was tricked yet again and the fact the guy keeps on looking at his phone while battling.

It's even more annoying when the guy keeps on winning.

Red: how not to strangle a child

Green: What

Red: gold just noticed my pants and could not stop with the flames puns.

Green: To be fair, that is one of the worst pants ever. And i’ve been to Kalos

Red: i hate u

Green: No u don’t, im too lovable.

Does the guy barely even recognize what he is doing?! Ugh why is he of all people suffering from this? Red, why did you have to be away? Your husband is unbearable.

Red: gold finally nailed down the technique.

Green: technique? The one u've been complaining about? 

Red: 'thumbs up emoji'

Green: Good. Give him icecream or somethin.

Red: after insulting my pants for the 100th time? No. I had Crys 'accidentaly' kick him every time he said a pun.

Green: Petty.

Red: ur the one to talk, u had leaf throw pokeballs at me for a month when we were kids because she thought i was a zorua in disguise. 

Green: U tricked me into eating that mushroom! You r PETTY.

There goes his tactics going down the drain. Helios tries for an immobilizing strategy by commanding Incineroar to condensate its fire fang into a fine point onto the sandy grounds to make melting glass floor- and there goes his strategy. He watched passively as Eevee effectively used swift at the nearby sea water. Scattering large quantities of water everywhere. When Incineroar tries to recover, the speedy Eevee quickly attacks with a flinching quick attack.

Red: is it just me or is everything feels a bit ...wonky?

Green: Wonky? 1st of all, cute choice of words, 2nd how so?

Red: dunno just sometimes the world feels too fast and sometimes it feels too solw.

Red:*slow

Alrighty. Helios had just enough with this blushing mess. He took out his phone and opens up the gallery. Call him cruel but Green started it by not taking his training session seriously. Helios is starting to wonder if this training session is just him being a workout for Green's pokemons.

He looks through his files while Green was so absorbed at what he is texting at (probs at his husband again) that he was just letting his pokemon, Eevee do whatever it wants with his Incineroar. 

It would be ok if not for the fact that Green barely uttered a command while he and Incineroar are working up a sweat just trying to beat one (overleveled) tiny pokemon. To add salt to the injury, Green's Eevee is not even on his competitive roster!

Helios called out to Green with a shout, when Green finally lifted his head for the first time since the battle, Helios showed him his picture that Moon gave to him as a present for delivering that final package.

In hindsight, he should have planned this out more carefully. When Green finally registered what Helios just let him see, his eyes widened and he muttered under his breath, "that kid shared-!" and then completely obliterated the match with a few gestures that only Eevee could understand.

At least Green is finally taking this seriously? 

///

"What have we learned?"

"That you're a jerk?"

"That was a long time established kid."

Helios looked to the sunset sky, heaving heavy breaths. All his other pokemon, all tired and sore laid beside him on the sandy shores. Green looked down with a grin. One day, Helios will wipe that smug grin off his face. Just he wait.

Green offered a hand, that irritating smug grin still on his face. "Hehe, sorry 'bout that kid. I lost control for a sec there." 

Helios narrowed his eyes looking at him. Or maybe he's just squinting cuz the waning sunlight comes from Green's direction. 

Liar. Helios wanted to say but opted to take Green's hand to lift himself up instead.

On Green's other hand, still holding his beat up phone. The only thing that is even remotely looking like it wasn't being thrown down from the sky was that strange gem attached into it. When Helios looks closely, it kind of reminds him of his z-ring.

Sometimes it even shines in a different light. Green always looks contemplative when that happens to the stone. 

After Helios recalled all of his pokemon back, Green inquired, “Say kid, you know where to get these things?”. Reaching for his pockets, Green showed him a paper. It's a list of unusual stuff. Some of the things are not even in this area of the region. He hesitantly nodded, “...Yeahhh…why dya ask?”

Green beamed down on him. Helios doesn't like that smile. He doesn't like it at all. He took a step back. Green took two steps closer, his eyes shone in a mischievous way. Taking out a particular piece of pass to an exclusive one day buffet that was extremely hard to get into, he smiled. 

“You mind if you run down some errands for me?” 

Helios feels like he has sold his soul on a laborious task for an expensive buffet.

/////

They looked down at its chosen, who was walking back to his quarters after what seemed to be a tiring training session with the loud bright child and the serious child with pointy decorations on her earlobes. Tilting its head, they flew unseen above at its chosen, who properly sets his pokeballs at his bedside table and flopped unceremoniously to his warm bed. His’ pikachu ears straighten for a bit, looking from everywhere as if trying to figure out what’s bothering her. 

It strengthens to hide its presence even more. The pikachu relaxed but still kept a vigilant stance as she nudged her trainer to properly set himself for bed. The trainer chooses to kick off his shoes and bury his head even deeper into the sheets. The pikachu huffed in dissatisfaction but let its trainer do whatever he likes. She then curled besides his pillow and closed its eyes.

The place is dark but It doesn't mind as it can see anyways. After waiting for a few more moments, It uses its bubblegum blue colored paws to summon a little bit of fate and future’s fabric and molding the raw components into a shape of a spoon.

Why they shaped it into the form of a spoon, no one but them will ever know. Placing the object on the bedside besides their slumbering chosen, it goes to the other side to finally finish up on its containment. It pulled on its power to slip through layers of reality washed over its tiny body as if swimming through water. 

It arrived at the time of the other side’s sunrise. Huh it seems like the time stream on the contained side is starting to unravel. They better hurry so they can get started helping their chosen from the contained universe. Turning its head from side to side, it floated down onto a large white building. Using a slight teleportation, it lets itself enter a room full of equipment and bookshelves. The room was sterile but it noted that there are more machines hooked that it recognized as self made portals.

They are always amazed at how humans adapt to the point where they could create such amazing inventions. But alas, for its sake, these must be removed to avoid removing the containment of that _creature._

But before they could even pull its psychic abilities, there was cold mist suddenly blocking its vision. 

“Now!”

An ice beam came straight directly onto where it was floating. It tried to escape but a flurry of swift and a powerful wave of hydro cannon came straight from both of its sides. It might not hurt as much but the damage it sustains from a triple combo attack from all sides are not one to be taken lightly. When all attacks cleared out, it found itself trapped between an unopened wormhole and a rip from reality created from the humming machines it sees from the corner of its eyes. Amazingly, each phenomena are all stabilized.

But aside from the admiration, It was literally trapped in an artificial time and space.

Oh no. 

From the dark, it sees a movement moving closer to it. Until it sees a familiar face it once saw together with its chosen. His amber eyes shine like a predator emerging from the dark. Placing a hand on his hip, he smirked. It twitches its tail from instinct.

“Heh...There’s something you don’t see everyday. A shiny Mew.”

Like a switch, the glint turns something dangerous. Mew’s tiny furs shot through the air.

“Give me back Red,” Green meets Mew’s eyes. _“Or else.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally misspelled Helios' name last chapter. Btw its Helios for the Greek Mythos for the Sun. Ithink. I fixed it now. Tell me what yah think of this!


End file.
